Left Behind
by Lady Banman
Summary: Bella moves to Forks expecting hell and, thanks to her new friend, doesn't miss by much. She knows that something isn't normal about Jasper Hale. But that doesn't stop her from falling in love with him. But what will happen when he leaves her behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight-related. That work belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a fan-girl.**

Chapter 1

"Mom I'm be okay. I wasn't kidding. I'm going to be fine living with Dad here." I say into the phone, my mom obviously not believing that my choice to move to Forks to live with my Dad had nothing to do with her and her husband Phil. Which is crucial for her not to feel guilty about me moving.

"Sweetie I really can be around more." She says.

"Mom, I'm already here, let's just give this a shot." I say, giving up on relieving her guilt for one day. I can see this will take some time.

"Okay honey. I love you." She says.

"Love you too Mom." I say, hanging up. This is the fifth time she's called in the three days I've been here.

"Was that your mom again?" My dad, Charlie asks from the doorway.

"Yea, she really feels guilt about me moving out." I say, sighing.

"Oh." Is all Charlie has to offer.

"Well there's a game on so. Yea" He says, hoping for me to give him an out.

"Okay, I was going to take a drive anyway. Reacquaint myself with the town." I say, smiling at him.

"Oh, okay good. See you later then." Charlie says smiling before leaving the room.

"Later Dad." I say before grabbing my bag and heading for the door. I go out to the red monster of a truck Charlie bought me as a welcome home gift. I love it. It's sturdy and that means safe with me in the driver's seat. I drive around town. Going past the market and plan my route to school for tomorrow.

Then my low fuel light comes on so I head to the nearest gas station. I fill up my tank and head inside to pay. I walk in just to walk right into what feels like a cold brick wall. I fall backward and fall flat on my butt. I look up into the face of the most hansom guy I have ever seen. Long blonde hair and the most unusual golden eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am." He says in the most amazing southern accent. After staring at him for a few more seconds I realize I should probable say something.

"Oh no don't worry. My fault." I say quietly. I go to get up, and like the southern gentlemen he obviously is he offers me his hand. I smile and take it. It's like grabbing frozen marble. The very white smile on his face falters and he quickly helps me up and promptly takes his hand back.

"Thanks." I say, deciding not to comment on his temperature or weird behavior. Not really knowing what to make of it.

"No problem." He says quietly. He takes a step back. I was enjoying the closeness but apparently he wasn't.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Jasper Hale." He says. It's starting to sound like he doesn't want to be here.

"And yours?" His voice sounds almost strand. It's obvious to me that he's only asking to be polite.

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I say offering my hand to him again. To my surprise he takes it.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He says, shaking my hand.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I hope to see you again Bella." He says before stepping around me.

"Bye." I say. I can't seem to wipe the goofy smile off my face. Even as I pay for my gas and go back to my truck. On my ride home I can't stop thinking about him. I pull up in front of my house and stare up at the sky. I think about the last think he said.

"I hope to see you again too Jasper Hale." I say to the cloudy sky.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews are love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight-related. That work belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a fan-girl.**

**I just now realized that I'm not going to be writing this all in one POV. Sorry I didn't put one in the last chapter.**

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I left the corner store and got into my car. I was fighting to stay at a normal human speed. I haven't felt like this since. I don't even know. If my heart were still beating it would be going a mile a minute. That girl, Bella Swan. Her scent still filling my nose. God I can barely think. I look back into the store and see her standing at the counter. I sigh quietly. The moment I touched her hand, God help me, I can barely describe how I felt. I felt calm, at peace, and somehow safe. The fact that I was thirsty and dangerous, that didn't matter to me. Only her, Bella Swan. Danm Jasper, snap out of it. Go home. To Alice, to your wife. I hate the feeling I'm getting. It almost assures me that that thought, the thought of Alice as my wife, is wrong. Still I pull out and drive home. I go into the living room and find Alice. She looks up at me, furious.

"What the hell are you thinking, Jasper Whitlock? How dare you?" She nearly screams at me.

"Alice what do you mean?" I say. I know she must have seen something, but I don't know what would have made her react like this.

"Don't you dare play innocent with me? I saw you, with _her._" She growls the last word.

"Alice I still don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything." I say. It's the truth. She must have seen something I will do.

"Yet. I know you will. So guess what Jasper. We're over. I don't care what you say you haven't or won't do." Her screams dwindle to a whisper.

"You're happier with her." She's nearly crying. My heart brakes for her but, though I hate to admit it, I feel a little relief too.

"Alice." I say sadly, reaching out to her.

"No. Leave me alone Jasper." She says in a stronger voice, getting up and leaving the living room. I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I laugh at myself mockingly.

"It's funny." I say in a whisper, for my ears alone.

"I don't even know what I did." I shake my head.

"It's too bad she does." Edward says from across the room. I sense humor coming from him. I growl.

"Wow calm down Jass. Seriously. If it weren't for the fact that you have someone other then our Alice on your mind as your thinking that I would be a lot more compassionate." He says smiling.

"Shut up Edward. This is so not the time to screw with me." I say, I'm not putting any extra emotion into my voice. Just a sad quiet sentence.

"Whoa sorry. If I had known you were that upset I wouldn't have bugged you." Edward says. I sense a little sincerity. Funny how not yelling at him causes him to back down.

"She saw you with Bella, kissing her in some dark room. With in annoying green alarm clock that made your hair look weird if you want her exact thoughts." Edward says quietly, sitting down beside me. The thought of me kissing Bella makes a shiver run up my spine. I tremble involuntarily. God, I wish.

"God, I don't want to know. You're really attached to her already. Where did you meet her?" Edward says, obviously noticing the intensity of my reaction.

"She walked into me as I was leaving the corner store. She fell over and I helped her up." I say, going over everything in my head so he gets better detail.

"Wow. I would never believe." Edward shakes himself. Obviously my feelings didn't just overwhelm me. Then I feel anger come over him.

"Stay away from her." He growls at me.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I ask, looking at him in disbelief.

"For her safety." He shouts at me.

"And if I don't?" I say getting mad. Who the hell is he to

"I will keep her away from you. I promise you I'll make her hate you." He growls baring him teeth at me.

"Good luck." I say menacingly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I promise I am trying to make these longer. I just wanted to get another up after such a short first chapter. Reviews are love! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own twilight. All characters belong to SM. I'm just borrowing them.  
>I'm not going to say much. I know how annoying ANs can be. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3  
><strong>EPOV<strong>

I tried to stay calm but quickly failed at that. Seeing how little control of himself he had while he was with her. Had someone cut themselves, he would have killed them. I'm sure of that. No need for Alice. I couldn't help but say what I did to him. I'm in my room staring out the window. I haven't even met this girl and yet I'm worried. Only for Jasper's sake though. I don't care about her.

_That's right Edward, keep telling yourself that, it's not going to make it true._ Damn conscience. Whatever, I'm going to go to school and if Jasper doesn't listen to my advice then I'm going to have to follow through with what I said. But how can I make her hate him? I don't know, but I'll figure it out. I've got to.

**BPOV**

I open my eyes and yawn. I look at the clock. It's 7:30. I guess that's not too bad. I get up and get dressed. Time for my first day at Forks High. I go down stairs just in time to here Charlie's cruiser pull out of the driveway. I grab a granola bar and sit down at the table. I idly glance over the news paper. I notice a couple unsolved murders. I guess that's why Charlie's gone so early today.

The clock gets to 8:15 and I decide I should probable head off to school. I grab my bag and head out to my truck. My drive only takes me tem minutes. I have enough time when I get to school to register at the office and still arrive on time for my first hour. The morning went well. No major embarrassments and some of the kids are actually pretty nice too.

One of the girls, Jessica Stanley, even invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends. I came into the lunch completely intending to do just that. I was in line getting my food when those plans changed. I jump as a very cold hand taps my shoulder. I spin around and see Jasper looking very apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He says. It's obvious he's sincere.

"Oh no problem, I'm just a little paranoid today." I say, laughing at myself. He laughs too.

"Well I was wondering if you would mind sitting with me?" He asks.

"No. I wouldn't mind at all." I say. I grab my food tray and walk with him to an empty table near the back of the cafeteria. I notice a group of people walk in. Jasper turns to look over his shoulder. These people are all unusually beautiful. Two boys and two girls. There's a tall gorgeous blonde and a guy who look like he could be the star courter back; they're most definitely a couple. But the other two, the girl looks like a pixie with spiky black hair and the boy looks like he could be the fine arts type; dramatic or a musician. He has the most unusual bronze hair. I don't think they're together. But at the same time they both look up and glare directly at me.

Goodness, I didn't know fear until I looked into that boy's obsidian eyes. That's what his eyes reminded me of; flashing with fury for whatever harm I didn't know I committed against him. I finally looked to the girl. Her topaz eyes were much less terrifiying. She just looked down right jealous. That's something I could handle.

"Bella?" Jasper says. I realize he's been trying to get my attention.

"Who are they?" I ask, refocusing on his golden eyes.

"My family." He says. He doesn't sound to impressed with them.

"Why are they glaring at us?" I ask. I know they're still glaring at me. He sighs.

"The girl is Alice; she's my ex. And the guy is Edward. I don't know what his deal is but he's my adoptive brother." He answers, I'm happy to get a truthful answer; though he doesn't seem like the over manipulative type to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, is he adopted or are you?" I ask. It's just idle curiosity.

"We all are actually. Our mom can't have children so she and her husband adopted us. My sister is Rosalie, the blonde. She's with Emmitt." He says.

"Oh, that's interesting." I say, taking a bit of my apple. Jasper grabbed a piece of pizza but he hasn't actually touched it.

"Yea, I am very sorry. My family is kind of mad at me and if that get applied to you as well I'm very sorry." He says, again very sincerely.

"It's cool, but why are they so mad at you?" I ask. I wonder what he could of done to make his siblings give someone they've never met I look like the one I was just graced with.

"It's funny actually. I didn't actually do what they're accusing me of, but they think I cheated on Alice." He says. There is an attempt at humor in his voice but it's obvious he's kind of upset.

"How long ago was this? That she broke up with you?" I ask. I don't mean to be rude but it pretty obvious it's recent.

"Last night. But it's been coming for a while. She never really trusted me." He says. He really does sound upset, but the last part didn't sound as true. I've always had a way of knowing when someone is lying to me. But it's also obvious he doesn't want to lie. He's got to have a reason. During my mental deliberation I finish my apple. Then I look up and see Jasper watching me. He's not checking me out, just watching. It's weird to see a guy looking at you like that. I realize I never said anything.

"You do believe me right?" He asks looking right into my eyes. For a moment I contemplate lying to him and pretending that I'm not as observant as I actually am. Need more time though.

"Hmm?" I say, pulling off sounding confused. I should just tell him I don't believe he's telling me the whole truth.

"That I didn't cheat on Alice." He says, looking down at the table. Wait a second that's what he's talking about. _Stupid Bella._ I know he didn't cheat on her. That he most definitely wasn't lying about.

"Of Course I believe you Jasper. I'm sure you wouldn't lie about something like that." I say Reaching across the table to put my hand on his. I can't get over how cold his skin is. Goodness it's like holding ice. At the same time though it's kind of calming. I look into his eyes, surprised to see him looking back into mine. His eyes are like liquid gold. I feel lost in paradise.

"Excuse me." Edward says his voice a menacing growl.

"May I speak to you Jasper?" His voice sends painful chills up my spine. Jasper turns to glare at him.

"Can you not see that you're interrupting?" His voice is threatening, but it's not the feral growl that Edward's is.

"Do you want to make the girl late for class?" He says. I see Jasper check a clock as I pull out my phone. Crap, I hate to say he's right but it's 12:58 and classes resume at 1. Danm.

"Sadly he's right there. I'll see you soon I hope." I say to Jasper.

"I look forward to it." He says smiling at me. I get up and head for my next class. I hear them talking in quick whispers as I leave.

**A/N: I got it a bit longer this time. Sorry about the short chapter but I'm trying to update as frequently as possible so I'm kind of sacrificing length for speed. If you would rather longer chapters just tell me. Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. All the characters belong to SM. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know someone is enjoying.**

Chapter 4

**JPOV**

"I told you Jasper. Stay the hell away from her. You're putting everyone in danger with this idiocy!" Edward says quickly. Only I can hear him but Bella probable knows he said something.

"I'm not putting anyone in danger by being with her. If anything they're in less danger with me as calm as I was." I growl. Edward doesn't seem to care about my happiness though. If it wasn't for him always being so negative I might be able to do much better.

"You disregarding the fact that you're thirsty is not safe! It's extremely dangerous!" Edward growls back at me.

"I'm not disregarding it. It's just not as prominent when she's around." I say, realizing his misconception. He looks surprised for a second then he turns and walks away. I sense jealousy from him.

"Stay away from her." He says over his shoulder. I rush and just make it in time for my fourth hour.

**EPOV**

I can't believe this! She's my singer and yet she _relieves _his thirst. Makes it less _prominent!_ That's just unfair. Not to mention the silence I hear from her. And I'm sure he would have at least thought about it if he wasn't getting anything from her either. I make it to class just before the bell rings. The teacher isn't here yet.

I normally sit alone at my table in biology, but today that changes it seems. The only empty seat in the class is next to me, so guess where Bella gets to sit. Let's hope this comes in handy. Danm her scent. It's going to drive me mad. Dammit! Ugh my throat is in flaming agony. Still, without pausing, I go take my seat. I tighten my hand to fists until my knuckles go white. Well whiter. I cross my arms across my chest. I hear her heart rate increase and smell fear from her. She's afraid of me and not Jasper. Funny, I thought she was a smart girl. She takes a deep breath.

"Hello Edward." Bella says. Her voice is tight. She doesn't want to be talking to me. I'm not off to a good start.

"Hey Bella." I say, being forced to take another painful breath. Danm I want her blood so bad. God help me.

"Why do you hate me?" Bella asks, finally looking to me for the first time. I can see why Jasper enjoys staring into those chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't hate you Bella. Why would you think that?" I hate having to ask but, thanks to her silent thoughts, it looks like this is the way it will have to be. I take another agonizing breath.

"That glare of yours for one thing. And the fact that you seem to want to keep Jasper away for me." She says, looking back to whatever she was working on. I don't want to risk moving closer to her in order to see over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to keep Jass away from you because he has a bit of a temper and I don't want you to get hurt. I am sorry about glaring at you. Alice said you were probable the girl Jasper cheated with." I say. It's true. She is the girl. Jasper just wasn't cheating and it hasn't happened yet. And it wouldn't if I have anything to do with it.

"Jasper didn't cheat." There is no extra emotion in her voice. The relaxed set of her shoulder as she said that tell me she completely believes it's the truth. Apparently he's got her trust.

"You sound pretty sure about that. How do you know he didn't lie to you?" I ask. Another breath. Dammit, why am I talking so much? This burning is slow torture.

"I can tell when someone is lying to me." She says quickly, there is a bit of an edge to her voice. I guess she caught me about the glaring. It's not like I'm going to tell her that I was glaring at her because she is the single most amazing and most horrible thing I have ever smelt. Finally the teacher arrives. Thank God I don't need to take another breath. Danm though. I can't focus on anything but her heartbeat. I'm not hearing a word the teacher is saying. I put my hand up.

"Yes Edward?" He says calling on me right away.

"May I be excused? I'm not feeling well." I say, using the last of the air in my lungs. I'm not taking another breath.

"Oh yes, of course. I hope you feel better." The teacher says. I nod and get up. Leaving quickly. I guess it pays to be a good student sometimes. I get off of school property and go straight into the woods.

**BPOV**

In the middle of class Edward asks to be excused and leaves. I can finally relax. It doesn't seem like he hates me but he was lying about why he was glaring at me. Whatever, this conversation with him didn't make me trust him more than I did before. After he left the time passed more quickly and soon enough the bell rang.

The next class would be the hell of my existence; gym. We played volleyball. My team mates learn very quickly not to pass to me. Sadly the other team made a similar observation and began to constantly send the ball into my corner of the court. That was until I accidently hit their setter with the ball. She sat out the rest of the game, and since both teams were avoiding any more injuries I may as well have too. But that was just fine with me.

When the teacher mercifully dismissed us I was one of the first both in and out of the change rooms. The bell rang not long after. I walked out of the gym and found Jasper leaning on the wall. Seeing him, I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Jass." I say, realizing a second late that I just used his brother's nickname for him.

"Hey Bella. When were you talking to Edward?" He asks. The question was lighthearted but I can tell he wants to know.

"The only empty seat in my bio class was beside him. How do you know I was talking to him?" I ask. It didn't make sense to me how he knew that I'd talked to Edward.

"Well only him, Alice, and Emmitt call me that. And in my opinion it's a lot more likely that it was him who talked with you." Jasper says. I don't think he lied to me. It was really that simple.

"Oh. Well tell him to feel better than for me." I say, I was just being nice to Jasper's brother. I didn't really care how Edward felt. But Jasper stops walk and just looks at me.

"What do you mean?" He asks, sounding very confused.

"Edward left in the middle of call. He told the teacher he didn't feel well. Why?" I ask. His confusion is confusing me.

"Oh, Edward doesn't skip out very often and he never gets sick." Jasper says quietly. He still looks a bit confused and somewhat lost in thought, but he starts walking again. He walks with me to my truck.

"It was nice to see you Bella." He says, the sincerity in his voice making what he said the obvious complete truth.

"You too Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow." I say smiling.

"Yea." He smiles back. He opens the door to my truck for me.

"Thanks." I say, blushing a little.

"You're welcome." He says as I get in. He shuts the door and walk towards his family. I pull out and wave as I pass the five of them. Jasper and Edward, who apparently wasn't that sick, both wave back. I smile leaving the school. And for the second day in a row I drive home thinking of Jasper.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. There was a power outage and I couldn't post last night. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to SM. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Sorry I took so long to post again. I got a little hospitalized for a day so it was kind of hard to update. Sorry.**

Chapter 5

**JPOV**

I close her door for her and walk over to where my family is standing. She drives by and waves, looking right at me. Edward and I both wave back. She laughs and drives out of the parking lot. I sigh as I watch her car turn onto the main road.

"What's going on there?" Emmitt asks loudly. I smile and turn to get in the back seat of Edward's Volvo. Emmitt takes the middle seat and Rose takes the other side of him. Alice has shot gun.

"So?" Emmitt presses.

"She is Bella." I say. I'm staring out my window. The trees fly by as Edward drives. I get lost in my mind. Thinking of Bella. Her hair, her smile, those eyes. I think of what her soft, warm body would feel like in my arms, my lips on hers. Emmitt moans from the intake of the emotions I didn't realize I was admitting.

"Calm it would you Jass. I don't want to see, hear, or feel that." Edward says, keeping his position as professional annoyance. Alice snickers at his joke. Rose just rolls her eyes.

"Bro, though I must admit you are lucky, please keep that to yourself." Emmitt says, drawing a smile laugh from Rosalie. If I could still blush I would be. I haven't done that to anyone in ages. Mercifully we arrive at home. I get out of the car. Edward always parks in the garage. I prefer parking in the front. We go inside.

"How was your day?" Esme says to no one in particular.

"Good Mom." Everyone says, as per usual; everyone except me. They all clear out of the kitchen. I hear music start in the living room. Edward's writing something. I sit down at the breakfast bar, watching Esme clean the unused kitchen.

"Hmm, I don't normally have company in here. Is there something on your mind dear?" Esme says to me without turning around. I think about it for a moment. I'm pretty sure this isn't something a guy normally shares with his mom, but since when are we a normal family.

"Yea, there is actually." I say. That takes her by surprise.

"Oh, well what is it?" Esme says, true curiosity poring off her.

"Well you know Alice and I broke up?" I ask her.

"I know she thinks you cheated on her, or would." Esme says. It doesn't sound like she believes Alice was right.

"I didn't, and since she broke up with me, I'm free to do as I will. But as I seems I've meet someone." I say judging her reaction. She smiles and I sense joy coming from her.

"Congratulations Jasper. I knew you would find your mate someday." She says. That confuses me.

"Wait. Didn't you think Alice was my mate?" I ask, trying to understand.

"No. I knew you two were not meant for forever. A mother knows."She says before a can ask how she could possibly know that. I laugh. I should talk with Esme more often.

"It's nice to hear you trust me enough to confide in me Jasper. If you ever need to talk I'm around." She says. Esme is the most amazing mother. Her own child would have been lucky to have her.

"Thanks Mom." I get up and hug her. She's surprised but she hugs me back. I head downstairs. Last night, after my fights with Alice and Edward, Carlisle suggested I move my room to the basement. I liked the idea. There was a couch, a TV with surround sound, and a stereo down here. The essentials. I also brought down my guitar.

Alice didn't like me playing. Said she hated country music, but I don't have to worry about annoying her anymore so I'm taking up the old habit again. I hate to compliment myself much, makes a person sound shallow, but I'm really not that bad at guitar; plus I enjoy it. Edward always seems to be writing music. It can't be that hard. I normally stick to covers, but I think Bella deserves my feelings, not the feelings of another artist who I think come somewhat close to explaining me. I get a few lines down on paper and I realize, even with vampire speed, this might take a while.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at my piano writing for several hours. That stupid guitar downstairs was annoying the hell out of me. Sadly, I couldn't go down there and smash it over Jasper's head. There are two reasons for this; one, because I'm avoiding Jasper since he's obviously going to be curious about why I skipped out on half of biology today. I know Bella told him. Two, attacking Jasper is a bad move for anyone; even a mind reader like myself. Still it annoyed me to no end. Now I've gotten bored of trying to play over that racket and decided that I'm going to go hunting. I get up and head for the back door. I just walk, not finding the need to rush. It's only about 11:00pm so I've got all night. I come around the corner and into the kitchen to see Jasper leaning on the back door. I can see the stars reflecting in the river behind him, and the rich, soothing tones of the night landscape; just out of my reach. Then I realize I wasn't paying enough attention to have heard the guitar stop.

_Stupid Edward; just stupid!_ _You're so close to freedom and yet so far away._

_Hey Edward. How about you tell me where you were during bio?_ Jasper asks in his thoughts

"I went hunting. I was feeling thirsty." I say, trying really hard to keep the defensiveness out of my voice.

_Why so defensive? And if you hunted earlier why are you going again? _So much for hiding that.

"I didn't get much time earlier. I was back for last period."I say. I know I sound like I'm getting mad, but I know Jasper will see it as he's got me back up against a wall; right where he wants me. He laughs.

_Edward stop lying to me. It's not very becoming of you._ I snarl.

"Jasper leave him alone. He's just going out. Don't get paranoid just because of your precious human. If he wants to hunt let him hunt. I can remember plenty of times when you left during school because you got to thirsty." Alice says, saving my ass.

"That was me Alice, not Edward." Jasper say. _Was? _The word catches in Alice's brain.

"Why do you say was Jasper?" I ask for her.

"Yea, you did that just last week." Alice adds.

"I… I'm different now." Jasper says. _She's changed me._ He thinks.

"Why? Because of that bitch! You never needed to change for me." Alice shouts.

"But this is the type of change I wanted. I've gotten more control. Hell today I felt comfortable at school! That's amazing improvement." Jasper says, realizing what he's saying is true as he says it.

_I miss Bella…_ He thinks.

"Umm, I see this might take a while. May I go?" I ask

"Yes please do." Alice says.

_You're lucky._ Jasper steps away from the door in the opposite direction from where Alice is standing. I take off quickly. Not wanting to be around for the rest of that conversation.

**JPOV**

Now I'm in for it.

"Jasper can we take a walk please? I really don't want everyone to have to hear what I want to say to you." Alice says in a reasonable voice that scares me more than if she had been shouting.

"Sure." I say, knowing I'm going to get it one way or another. She takes of running along the river. I run after her. I'm faster and we both know it but I don't close the distance between us. She stops on the boarder of the forest, opposite the way Edward went. She knows I want to follow him. She must be running his distraction. And if I need to be distracted then he can't be up to anything good.

"Earth to Jasper." Alice says quietly; probably remember the thousand times before this she's had to do that. I look her in the eyes.

"You were a million miles away." She says. Now she's in the past she smiles at me and steps closer. I deliberate for a moment. If I play along with her I might now get chewed out, but if I step away I'll be reinforcing the fact that me and her are over. I step away. She looks hurt for a moment then shakes her head and glares up it me.

"Why did you have to ruin that Jasper? For a second there I thought you might actually care." Alice says, her voice switching between speaking and a growl.

"Because you don't deserve to be lead on like that." I say. It true, but not why I moved away. Just a good excuse. She lets that settle in for a second. I can tell she believes me.

"Okay. But why are you suddenly so distant from me?" She asks. Then looks at the ground and back to me.

"And come to think of it you never even asked me to take you back." She says.

"Because… I've found my true mate Alice." I say, deciding, at risk of my ears, to go with the truth. I see hurt cross her face before it's quickly replaced by anger. I still feel the hurt coming from her more potently though.

"I thought I was your true mate Jasper. All those times you said you loved me, all those times you… were they all lies?" She asks, the anger fading from her face and emotions to revel the hurt.

"No. It wasn't I lie. But when you left me, when I met her, things changed." I say quietly looking into her eyes.

"I still love you Alice and seeing you hurting really hurts me," I say putting my hand on her shoulder.

"But it's nothing like this. I'm sure you'll find the person meant for you. I'm sure you'll see him from miles away, but all I want is to be your friend." I finish. I try really hard to push my sincerity and friendliness to her. Just to show her what I'm feeling, not to change her emotion or affect her otherwise. She smiles a small, sad smile.

"You're an amazing guy Jasper Whitlock. I'd love to be your friend. Even if it's just to make sure this gal treats you right. Although I'm sure that if she has a brain she will." Alice open her arms for a hug; asking. I hug her and she puts her arms around me.

"I'm going to miss being yours Jass." She says. I pull back and we step apart.

"It's Bella isn't it? Your mate?" She asks kindly.

"Yea, it is." I say, finally proving it to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. All the characters belong to SM. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Just want to say thank you for the reviews. Advice and criticism are always appreciated. Also I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. I went on vacation and had no internet access or cell reception. Sorry. :/**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning to notice the window open.

_That's funny. I'm sure I closed that last night. _It's raining; why would I forget the window open?

I get up and look outside. In the first second my eyes hit the ground I swear I see a white blur, but within a second it disappears into the forest.

_Am I seeing things?_

I look over to the clock, the annoying green numbers on the screen read 7:30. That gives me time. I sort through my very sad wardrobe and find a nice looking dark blue blouse and jeans. I get dresses and head downstairs just in time to hear Charlie pulling away. I go into the kitchen and make myself some toast which I finish quickly. Just as I finish washing my plate someone knocks at the door. I walk over and look through the peak hole to see Jasper on my door step.

_What the hell?_

I open the door. Jasper's car is in my driveway. Now Edward's Volvo is nice but this car most definitely tops it. I'm pretty sure it's a Mercedes CL63. I don't know that much about cars but there was an ad for one of the same model in the paper back home. I really wanted it but new from the used price that I could never afford one. Jasper's is a very nice grey. I see Alice in the back seat, smiling and waving to me. I wonder what caused her change of heart.

Jasper looks over his shoulder, following my line of sight. "Are you looking at my car or the person inside it?" Jass asks laughing a little. It's only been a day since I last seen him and yet I just realize how much I was missing that southern twang.

"Both actually. Your car is very nice and the last time I seen Alice she didn't look to happy with me." I say, purring about his car and raising my hand to wave back at Alice.

"I talked to her last night and we decided we're better off as friends. She also sees that I did not cheat on her, so she's more excited to meet you. And I'm very glad you like my car." He says, smiling real nicely. I can see just how much happier he is now that he's not fighting with Alice.

"I'm glad you to made up. You look really happy." I say, realizing that I sound a little upset about it.

"We're not getting back together." He says quickly. For a moment it almost sounds like he's as attracted to me as I am to him.

I nearly laugh out loud at myself.

_Get a grip Bella. He deserves much better then you and he can have it with two words._

"Oh, ok." I say, not exactly sure how to respond.

"Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted a ride. That truck of yours doesn't look to good on gas." He says, seeming a little confused by my lame response but quickly going back to just being happy. I can't help but smile. He's so charismatic.

"Yea I'd love a ride just let me grab my bag." I say.

I turn and take one step before tripping over one of Charlie's runners. Luckily a cool arm snakes around my waist and catches me before I hit the ground. I realize he must have followed me into the house without me noticing as he helps me to regain my balance.

I turn around to thank him and realize that we're standing not an inch apart. I look up into his eyes as he looks down at me, his arm still around my waist. The air between us fills with tension as I begin to feel as if tiny icicles are pricking my skin. I can hear my heart beat in my ears. My knees feel like jell-o and in another second I collapse.

Jasper's arm tightens, pulling me against him to prevent my fall. My knees become solid again and I stand up and, against my will, step away from him.

"Sorry, umm; t-thank you." I stammer as my body remembers how to breathe.

"Are you okay?" He asks, if I'm not mistaken he sounds a little breathless as well.

"Yea I'm fine. I don't know what happened there. Sorry." I say turning and grabbing my bag off its hook on the wall. I walk back to the door passing Jasper while carefully stepping over the lone shoe that was the cause of my embarrassment.

"Oh well; could have happened to anybody." He says.

Thank God he doesn't realize how much of a clutz I am. He steps out of my house and I turn to lock the door.

I follow him to his car and he opens the door for me. I get in. The gorgeous black leather is a little cool thanks to the chilly morning.

"Good morning Bella" Alice says, her bell like soprano voice full of excitement.

"Good morning. "I say as Jasper gets in.

"I'm so, so sorry for how I was acting yesterday. I'm fairly sure Jass filled you in but I know it wasn't right of me." Alice says.

"It's ok Alice. I forgive you." I say looking back at her.

"Thank you so much Bella. I'm sure we'll be the best of friends. "She says as she leans over to hug me.

I smile as I see the wide grin on Jasper's face.

"Girls, will you two put your seat belts on so I can drive." Jass says, smiling at us.

We both laugh and buckle up. I'm pretty sure Alice is going to be right.

**JPOV**

Watching Alice and Bella greet each other will most definitely make the top ten of happiest moments in my books. After scolding them for being slow with their seat beats I put mine on, making them both laugh, and drive to the school.

I stay right on the speed limit but it seem horribly slow to me; but I don't want to spook Bella so I do. We get to school at 8:20 with ten minutes until classes start.

Alice and Bella are talking about music. New age bands I know nothing about and a concert Bella went to back in Phoenix last year. I glad they have each other to talk too. I have no clue about more then have of the band they talking about and make a mental note to look them up and check them out.

"I also really like Tim McGraw Live like you were dying." Bella says.

"Oh no…" Alice says, shaking her head.

"Really?" I ask, looking at Bella as she looks to me.

"Yea I like him. He's a good artist." She says, looking a little puzzled.

I'm real happy she brought that up. "Have you heard 'My little girl', 'Felt good on my lips', or 'My best friend'?" I ask quickly, Alice looks like she's getting scared by all the talk of country music. I think she's worried we'll make her endure listening to it.

"Yea, of-course; he's one of my favorite artists." Bella says. Now I know I love this girl. I smile.

"Hey' sorry to interrupt but we should get to class." Alice says quietly. Sadly I know she's right.

"Later." Bella and I both say at the same time. We laugh.

"I think I'll ride home with Edward." Alice says.

"Okay." Bella and I say, again in synchronization.

Now we all laugh we get out of the car and I walk Bella to her first class. My First three classes pass in a breeze. After third hour I wait for Bella outside The building she's in.

She comes out and I watch her face light up as sees me leaning against the wall. I smile back feeling the joy radiating from her. We wall to the cafeteria and I grab a tray; lightly touching the top of her hands as she goes to do the same.

"I'll buy. Don't worry about it." I say.

"I can buy my own lunch." She says. I know she's not mad, she's still smiling away.

"Consider it my treat." I say. She laughs.

She only gets a slice of cheese pizza and a coke. I grab an apple, a sandwich, and carton milk. We go sit down at the table in the back again. I know there is more than a little attention on us, but no one will hear what we say. I like that.

I hear Alice talking as her and Edward come in. I turn around and again see Edward glaring at Bella. Alice smacks him in the arm for not paying attention to her.

He looks down t her just as she freezes. She's having a vision. Edward's eyes lock on her. She snaps out of it and met my eyes across the room, a worried look on her face.

Then, the perfect actress that she is, she drops to the floor, in search for an alleged lost contact.

I know she must have a good reason for giving me a look like that. Now I'm just left to wonder why.

**EPOV**

Alice drops to the floor; muttering about losing a contact. It's a wonder to me she hasn't been notice more; freezing like that at random moments. But what she just seen worries me. She had seen me running across the room and tearing Bella's throat out. Dammed be the thirst she causes me.

Alice stands up and heads for the table Jasper and Bella are at.

_I'm telling him before you hurt her. _

I catch up to her a little too quickly and grab her arm. "Please don't Alice. He'll kill her I know he will. I can handle this. I can't be banned from speaking to her if I wish to save her." I say, to quietly and quickly for the humans around us to hear. She turns to glare at me with molten gold eyes.

_I just saw you kill her Edward! How can I not tell her mate she's in danger? _

"He's not her mate. I know that." I say, my voice a little more cutting this time.

_Yea, sorry to burst your bubble Eddie but she is. _

"She can't be." I say, really pissed at her.

I drop her arm and head for the Cullen table. I sit down, realizing that I didn't grab any food.

Em and Rosalie are both watching Alice. I sat with my back to Jasper and Bella so I watch through my siblings eyes. Apparently Alice is whispering in Jasper's ear.

She sits down with Bella and I hear Jasper stand up and say, "Excuse me ma'am." In that stupid southern twang of his.

Now I feel the intensity of his glare on the back of my head, and the rage seeping out of him.

_What the hell did you do bro? _Emmitt wonders. I'd tell him but I think I'm going to be pre occupied in a moment.

**A/N: Sorry I know this I a bit of a cliff hanger but it's getting really early in the morning and I'm tired. I promise to update tomorrow night though. Reviews are love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. All Characters belong to SM, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Okay, so I couldn't wait until tonight to start this chapter.**

Chapter 7

**JPOV**

I walk up to Edward glaring menacingly at the back of his head.

_How dare he? How dare he not tell me that Bella, My Bella, is a singer to him?_

I guess I found out why the idiot left half way through biology yesterday. Thank God for Alice! Had she not seen what she did in her vision he would be going to sit beside her today as well. If he hurt her…

I shutter from my core. If he hurt her I could never forgive myself. I will never let a vampire hurt her just because she's a helpless human.

I'm standing right behind him. _Go home Edward. Let's deal with this somewhere where a bunch of humans aren't watching us. _I project my thoughts to him. Knowing he was probably already listening.

"Leave me alone Jasper. You're causing a scene." He says, real quietly so the humans can't hear.

_If you think I'm going to just let you keep on going like nothing is happening then you're kidding yourself. I will not let you hurt Bella._

"I hope you realize there is absolutely nothing you can do without causing a scene. I'm not leaving without a fight and us fighting on school ground is a bad idea." He says. I hate him a lot right now, but sadly he has a point. It's going to be real hard for me to get him to leave against his will without causing quite the scene, and that's the last thing I want to do.

_You're so lucky we're in school right now; you know I could kick your ass if I wanted to; expect hell later though. _Danm I want to punch him across the face.

"Love you too brother. And I look forward to after school." He says arrogantly, a wide smile spreading across his face. I just want to growl at him.

"I just wanted to remind you to pick up the milk for Esme and tell you that Alice will be getting a ride with you today." I say in a normal tone. I throw my hands on his shoulder and squeeze; just a little harder than normal.

"Thanks Bro, I almost forgot." He says shrugging my hands off his shoulders.

I drop them and walk back to the table I was at. Alice is giving me a concerned look and apparently Bella's picked up on her mood because the look on her face is telling me that she knows that wasn't a good thing.

"I'm sorry about that. I needed to mention something to Edward. And I told him you'd be riding with him later." I tell them, taking the opportunity to mention to Alice that she's not going to be riding home with us.

"Okay well I don't mind being kicked out of the car. I guess you want some alone time." She says, winking at me and making Bella blush, which I didn't miss.

I smile and sit down. Bella seems confused. "Is everything okay Bella?" I ask.

"Umm well, not really. Alice comes over here looking flat out scared; she whispers something to you. Then you get this death glare on your face, and take off in quite a hurry just to, 'mention something to him?' Sorry but I'm not buying that." Bella says, looking straight at me; accusation obvious in her eyes.

Alice looks at me but offers nothing. I don't want Bella mad at me so I decide that the truth will work best. "Okay you caught me." I say holding my hands up in surrender. "Alice came over here to tell me something slightly disturbing that Edward said to her. It just wasn't acceptable for him to say something like that to her so I decide to make my opinion known. I went over there to tell him that I didn't like the way he was talking to my friend and that he should put em up, or shut up. Okay?" I decide that's as close to the truth as I'm willing to go.

"Okay, but one more question."She says, quietly.

"And what would that be?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"What did he say that got the two of you so upset?" She asks, looking me right in the eyes. I want to tell her so bad. I want to tell her everything so I don't have to lie anymore; but sadly that's not how it works.

"He insulted you. Pretty badly too. I didn't like it and it really upset me. So I decided to tell Jass and let him deal with it." Alice says. I love how well she lies. It comes so naturally to her. I don't socialize with humans that much so I'm not quite as used to it.

Bella scowls at the table for a moment. I wonder what's on her mind. "You're lying to me, I can tell." She says her voice quiet. I know she hates confronting us. She really doesn't want to wrongly accuse us, but something tells me she wasn't kidding when she said she can tell.

Alice looks back at me. She's drawing a blank. She doesn't know what to say. I decide that this room is too crowded for this conversation.

"Bella I'd like to go for a walk. I'll explain. Alice, would you mind finishing my food seeing as though you didn't get any for yourself?" I ask.

"No I wouldn't mind at all." Alice says; we both look to Bella.

She looks a little annoyed but she gets up.

"Let's go then." She says, as she walks around the table to where I'm standing.

We walk side by side heading toward the door. She brushes her arm against mine and I feel those electric shocks everywhere where her skin touched. And just like earlier in her hallway I feel the need to pull her into my arms.

I look to her and am surprised to meet her eyes. And, looking right at me, she does it again; and again I am assaulted by the shocks. Danm I don't know if she knows how much she make me need her in my arms but with her doing that I'm fairly sure she's testing me.

I decide to throw my arm over her shoulders. What the hell right. She smiles and leans into my side. I feel right having her there. I wish she would never move.

We go out the door and just keep walking to the edge of campus. We stop at the boarder of the woods, right at the very edge of campus. Even with the clouds over the sun it's not that cold. It wouldn't have bothered me but I did think if I should offer Bella my coat seeing as she doesn't have one. There is a bit of a cold breeze, but it's not bad. Just enough to disturb the leaves; making them rustle. The sound is calming.

"I'm not going in there." Bella says. Stopping before we enter the forest.

"Why not?" I ask; I did hope to get into the woods. It would have been nice not to have to think of normal civilization for a little while.

"It's a death trap for someone like me." She says. I feel her embarrassment and I know she's afraid to trip again.

"I'll catch you if you fall." I offer. I really do want to be in the forest.

"No thank you. I also don't want to miss the bell if it rings." She says, making a good point.

"Okay, here I fine too." I say, Dropping my arm from her shoulders and sitting down. She does the same.

"Now I've got two questions; one, what did Edward actually say, and two, why did Alice lie about it?" Bella asks. I know she doesn't want to be lied to so I have to pick my words carefully.

"I'm going to answer your second question first because that one is easier to answer. Alice lied because us, my family, we have a secret; one we're not allowed to tell. But since you're around us so much, I'm going to tell you this. There is a part of us. A part we can't control, and the part of us is dangerous. All of my family have this part, just another side of them, but for some of us that side is more pronounced; Edward specifically. Okay?" I look at her, right in her eyes. I see as she realizes she doesn't know something about us. She nods; a little sign that tells me she's still with me.

"Now as for your first question, Edward told Alice that other part of him, the part he can't control, wanted to hurt you." Now I feel fear from her.

"But that's why I got mad. And that's why I went to talk with him. I told him that if he hurt you, he's going to have to answer to me." I say. She relaxes a little before looking a little confused again.

"Why do you care so much Jasper?" She asks. Now there's a question I wasn't prepared to answer. I know she's my mate and I know I'm meant to be with her forever, but how do you explain that to a 17 year old girl.

**BPOV**

I sit there and stare at him. I fell scared. No wait, that's an understatement, I'm terrified. But at the same time I know Jasper won't let him hurt me. It funny; I normally consider myself pretty logical, but what Jasper was saying didn't sound logical at all. And yet I know he's telling me the truth. This is something new to me. It's big and scary, and it could hurt me really bad; but I trust Jasper. More than I should maybe.

"I care about you a lot Bella." Jasper says after a good amount of time. I realize he eluded my question though.

"No, I asked why you care Jass. Not how much." I say. He smiles. He looks down at the grass for a moment; then back up at me. A different light behind his golden eyes.

"I, I'd like to try something, but I'm going to need you to be still. Okay?" He asks leaning in closer to me so he can whisper.

"Okay." I whisper back to him.

He rests one of his hands on my cheek. I look up to meet his eyes again just to watch them close. Very slowly he leans toward me and, with the light touch, presses his lips to mine. His lips are as solid as stone and cold as ice; mine feel like fire in contrast. I want to throw my arms around his neck, but I heed his warning and stay as still as I can. After all, that fear is still in my mind.

I close my eyes and just take pleasure from his lips moving gently against mine. After what feels like just a moment, he pulls away and looks into my eyes. I quickly remind myself to breathe and take a couple quick breaths. It looks to me like he's just a little breathless too.

"I know this must seem strange since we've only just met, but I love you Bella. Not a rational love but one from the very soul of my being. That's why I care love." He says. And though he's right that we've only just met I know in my heart that I love him too. I also know that he isn't lying to me. That he truly love me, no matter how irrational that is. It is the true.

"I love you too Jasper." I whisper, my voice so quiet that I don't think he'll hear; but still a bright smile spreads across his face, telling me he did hear me.

"I'm glad." He says, kissing me again. This time I do put my arms around his neck. He doesn't seem to mind. He's so gentle. I almost think he's afraid to hurt me. Then I realize it might be just that.

Just then the Bell rings startling us both.

"Maybe a little later we can finish this conversation." I say while I stand up.

"That would be nice." Jasper says, putting his arm around my waist as we start to walk back to the school.

**A/N:Well I did start writing that one right away but I'm sorry I didn't get it up when I wanted to. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to SM. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Sorry about the slower updates. I'm battling a bout of writers block, but winning.**

**Lots of thanks to my beta reader ****99x9RedRoses**

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Luckily I get to class before the teacher. I am about to minutes late. I hope I didn't make Jasper late. I see Edward sitting in his seat beside me. I'm really dreading sitting beside him all class. I take my seat but stay on the far side. I swear even the slightest breeze could blow me off the chair.

"Ah, so my brother has been talking about me I see." Edward says in a very snobby tone. I contemplate just ignoring him, but I decide that he can act like a jerk all he wants. At least one of us should act our age.

"He warned me that you're dangerous, to me specifically." I say calmly. He looks a little confused.

"Did he not say anything else?" Edward asks, confusion plain in his voice. I feel like laughing. My guess is that he expected Jasper to majorly bad mouth him.

"No, he just told me to be careful." I say, without laughing.

"Oh, well you should know that he's dangerous too. His track record is the worst out of everyone in my family." Edward says, trying very hard to defend himself.

What he said wasn't a lie; and though that scares me I know Jasper won't hurt me. I don't want to hear these two go back and forth about how bad the other is, and though Jasper was honestly doing it to keep me safe Edward just wants to cause problems.

"Edward, don't play games with me. I get it that you don't like me hanging out with your brother but I enjoy hanging out with him a lot more then I enjoy being around you." I say looking him right in the eyes.

"I don't want you to be hurt by him Bella." He says, looking in my eyes and trying to force me to believe his lie, but I feel his lie. That is not his motive and he knows it as well as I do.

"Don't lie to me Edward." I say, just as the teacher walks in.

The class seems long sitting beside Edward. I can see tension in him. It scares me a lot. I know he wants to hurt me, but he's fighting it. This is the other side of him Jasper was talking about. The tension is him fighting it. There's only one question Jasper didn't answer; why? Why does this side of them want to hurt me; and why Edward specifically? I'm going to have to ask him.

The bell interrupts the teacher mid sentence. He dismisses the class and Edward and I are the first two up. We walk around opposite sides of our desk and he takes off really quick. I'm the second kid out of class and by the time I get to the door he's nowhere to be seen. I hurry down the stairs and to my pleasant surprise I see Jasper leaning on the wall. He's looking the other way. I'm guessing that's the way Edward went. I don't think he knows I'm out of the class yet so I try to sneak up on him. I tiptoe right up behind him.

"Hey Jasper." I shout. Sadly, he just turns around and smiles.

"I heard you on the stairs. Nice try though." He says smiling before pulling me in for a hug. I hug him back, putting my arms around his neck for a short second before he lets me go. We start to walk to my guy class, and he throws his arm over my shoulders. A fair amount of girls are glaring at me.

"So were you late?" I ask. I wasn't but he did walk me to my class before going to his.

"No, I beat my teacher. What about you?" He asks, his smile telling me he's pretty sure I wasn't either.

"Why don't you tell me since you seem to know?" I say, wondering how he could know whether or not I was late.

"I'm going to says you weren't since I saw your teacher on the way to my class." He says. I love that smile of his.

"Oh." I laugh. He does too. By now we're outside the gym building. I sigh, wishing we had more time between classes.

"I guess this is good bye my love." Jasper says, using that sexy southern twang of his to the full.

"For now," I say. He leans in and kisses me softly. Then turns and walks away. I look after him for a moment, not really wanting to face all the girls who are glaring at me. I catch the eye of one girl in particular. She is the only one not angrily staring at me, she just looks curious. I head to the change room and change quickly. When I come out the girl I saw outside walks right into me.

"Hey there, I'm Jessica Stanley. You're Isabella right?" She asks, holding her hand out.

"I prefer Bella actually, nice to meet you." I say, taking her hand.

"I hate for this to be the first thing I ask but I just have to know. Are you and Jasper Hale together?" She asks very excitedly. I can tell she is a gossip but oh well; she seems friendly.

"Not officially." I say. Jasper hasn't technically asked me out, but I'm sure he will. He did just tell me that he loves me.

"Do you think it might be soon?" She asks, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

The teacher tells the class we're doing a run today so Jess has to wait for my answer while the teacher starts the clock; we get running.

"So?" She prompts, coming up beside me.

"Well, I hope so, but who knows right." I say, not wanting to give a definite answer then be wrong.

"Promise you'll tell me if it become official?" She says; smiling, a very pretty smile.

"Promise," I say, panting.

We spend the rest of class talking. Jess seems nice enough, and she said if I ever need a shopping buddy I've got one.

I change quickly and head outside; wondering if it's possible to beat Jasper. Apparently not because I make it out right as soon as the bell rings I step out the door I see him leaning on the wall.

"You're out early." He says seeing me right away; his face lighting up with a bright smile.

"How did you get here so quick?" I ask, I can't help but return the smile as I step into his arms. We kiss quickly.

"My teacher lets us out early normally." He says smiling and answering the question I'd all but forgotten I'd asked.

"Oh." I say as he puts his arm around my waist. We start walking toward the car.

"So how was gym?" He asks, I laugh.

"Better than usual actually, I met a very nice girl. We talked all class." I say, happy to have met Jessica

"That's good. You normally completely hate gym." Jasper says.

"How would you know?" I ask, I was kidding but he looks at me for a sec and the look on his face was scared.

"What's wrong Jass?" I say.

"Nothing Love." He says quickly and opens the door for me to get into his car. I hop in and he get in the driver's seat and turns on the car. Before I get a chance to ask him what was up with that reaction he turns on the radio, kind of loud. But it's a good song. One I know actually. I start to sing along.

_**In the moonlight your face it glows**_

_**Like a thousand diamonds I suppose**_

_**And your hair flows like the ocean breeze**_

_**Not a million fights could make me hate you**_

_**You're invisible, yea it's true**_

_**It's in your eyes where I find peace**_

_**Is it broken**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Let's light up the town**_

_**Scream out loud**_

_**Is it broken**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**I can see in your eyes you're ready to break**_

_**Don't look away**_

_**So here we are now, in a place where**_

_**The sun blends in with the ocean thin**_

_**(With the ocean thin)**_

_**So here we stand across from each other**_

_**Together we'll wonder if we will last these days**_

_**If I asked you to stay would you tell me**_

_**You would be mine?**_

_**And time**_

_**Is all I ask for**_

_**Time**_

_**I just need one more day**_

_**And time**_

_**You've been crying too long**_

_**Time**_

_**And your tears wrote this song **_

_**Stay **_

_**In the moonlight**_

_**Your face it glows**_

_**Is it broken**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**Let's light up the town**_

_**Scream out loud**_

_**Is it broken**_

_**Can we work it out**_

_**I can see in your eyes you're ready to break**_

_**Don't look away**_

By the end Jasper and I are both singing along. He's a damn good singer. Laughing he turns down the radio so we can talk without needing to strain our voices over the music. Burn it to the ground by Nickelback starts playing quietly in the background.

"You like Secondhand Serenade?" Jasper asks.

"No, I love them." I say, Jasper laughs. "Sound to me like you do too." I add; he smiles.

"Yea they're pretty good. A little depressing for my taste though. At that I can't help but laugh.

"You'd hate most of my music then." I say.

"Oh, you write music?" Jass asks. I realize I haven't told him.

"Yea I play guitar and sing, and other peoples song never seem to describe how I'm feeling just right; so I write my own." I say. People never understand why I write, but something tells me Jasper just might.

"Cool. I play guitar to and I can sing, but I've only just began to try my hand at writing my own songs." Jasper says. It's pretty obvious he doesn't like whatever song he's started.

"Well here's a tip. You can do whatever you want with your music, so don't be afraid to change what you already have." I say. I know that from experience. Sometimes I go over a song five or six times just to change it.

We're parked in front of my house. The drive seemed so fast. I wish it had been much longer.

"If you want to come in you can show me what you've got so far on that song of yours." I say. He smiles.

"That sounds good," he says. We both get out of the car. I search my bag and quickly locate my keys. I unlock the door and we both go inside. I take off my shoes and Jasper does the same.

"My guitar and music are up in my room." I say. We head up the stairs and into my room. I point Jasper to the guitar on the stand in the corner while I walk to the other side of the room to open the window. I turn to see Jasper with the guitar sitting on my bed. I sit beside him. He starts a rather complex chord progression.

When he starts to sing his voice takes me to another world.

_**All this time I've been spending with you**_

_**I've never found a love so true**_

_**Now we walk along this road**_

_**And with you by my side I feel in sync**_

_**Whenever I see your face**_

_**My every nerve is pricked with ice**_

_**Now with the starry night above us**_

_**It makes me feel like it's only you**_

_**Only you**_

_**Only you**_

_**When I listen to our beautiful song**_

_**I really know that we belong**_

_**Not just another voice and a melody**_

_**There is a harmony sweet it can unbalance me**_

_**And now that you're here with me**_

_**You can share in this beauty**_

_**And when the chorus abounds in glory**_

_**It's obvious that it's only you**_

_**It's only you**_

_**Only you**_

_**And under the stars of night**_

_**We can never feel the same**_

_**Just you and me**_

_**There's perfect harmony**_

_**And now it's obviously clear**_

_**It's only you**_

_**I only love you**_

Jasper's voice drifts off with his last cord. There are tears in my eyes and wet trails down my cheeks. That was so beautiful. I never heard anyone sing like that; not with the amount of emotion that Jasper's voice had just now.

"Bella, will you be mine?" Jasper says

I try to speak; to say I love him, or that that's what I've wanted to hear from him since I first saw him, but I can't find my voice; so I settle for nodding. Jasper smiles and kisses me. It's short but I love every second he's near me.

"Now you play something for me." Jasper says, handing me my guitar. I think for a moment and decide not to reveal my newest song just yet.

"Okay, this is one from when my grandma passed away." I say; taking my guitar from him.

_**The point of life**_

_**It seemed so clear to me**_

_**Where's the focus without you to guide my way**_

_**When I lost you **_

_**The darkness closed in on me**_

_**Until he pushed it away**_

_**Made me new**_

_**Saved from the darkness**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Made my life livable when nothing seemed right**_

_**Turned on the lights**_

_**When the darkness closed in on me**_

_**I know you're happy**_

_**I know you're not suffering anymore**_

_**Still I wonder, do you miss me**_

_**Can you remember me**_

_**Because I know there's no pain in heaven**_

_**But how can you be okay**_

_**Without us there**_

_**I know you can be alright**_

_**With the darkness closing in on me**_

_**But he pushed it away **_

_**Made me new**_

_**Saved me from the darkness**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Made my live livable when nothing seemed right**_

_**Turned on the lights**_

_**When the darkness closed in on me**_

_**And I know you would love him **_

_**Because he's just right for me**_

_**My life has a point now**_

_**And the focus is getting clearer to me**_

_**There are no more dark clouds before my eyes**_

_**The darkness can't close in on me**_

_**Because he pushed it away**_

_**Made me new**_

_**Saved me from darkness you know it's true**_

_**Made my life livable when nothing seemed right**_

_**Turned on the lights**_

_**When the darkness closed in on me.**_

I finish. Jasper claps.

"You're really good Bella." Jasper says

"Not really. I just do my best." I say quickly.

"Well your best is brilliant." Jasper says; I can feel myself blushing.

Jasper takes my guitar and puts it back on the stand beside my bed. He brings his arms around me and kisses me very softly and slowly. I put my arms around his neck and just let myself get lost in the sensation of his lips against mine. He gets very close to me and starts to gently push me down onto my bed. He's leaning on his elbows, his body hovering over mine; he seems to be perfect at keeping his weight of me completely. Just as things really start to heat up my alarm goes off.

Jasper sits up pulling me up with him.

"What does that mean?" He asks as I shut off the alarm.

"That I have to hurry up and have Charlie's diner on the table." I say, sighing.

"I don't think me sticking around is a good idea." He says; I wish I could argue but he's right. Charlie would go ballistic if he found out me and Jasper had been here alone.

"You're right." I walk with him down stairs and kiss him good bye at the door.

"I'll see you in the morning my love." He says.

"I look forward to it." I say watching as _my Jasper_ walks to his car and drives away. That sounds right to me, _my Jasper._

I head to the kitchen and get started on Charlie's diner.

**EPOV**

"I don't care what you say Alice. I'm leaving, that's final!" I shout. Alice has been pestering me since we got into the car. Do you know how hard it is to drive when all you want to do is turn around and kill the person behind you?

"You're going to come back. It's just going to be a big waste of your time. Please don't go." Alice continues to beg. Truth is I can't sit through another biology class with Bella sitting beside me. I can't listen to her calling me dangerous while she's walking around with Jasper next to her without a second thought. That stupid hypocrite!

"Alice for the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout yet again. This time she flinches.

"Fine, it's a waste of time. But don't come crying to me when you get back." Alice says; I'm sure that if she could she would be crying. Of course now I feel bad. She goes down to the living room just as a very happy Jasper comes in. His mood immediately falters when he sees Alice sitting on the couch pouting. What doesn't she know jasper is already pissed at me; of course she does. Maybe she want Jasper to beat me to dust so I won't have the energy to leave.

"Packing already? I thought you would try to last a few more days." Jasper says standing in my door way.

"I thought it would be safe for all of us, your human included, if I leave before I'm driven insane." I growl at him.

"Good idea." He says stepping out of my way as I leave the room and following me as I head for the stairs.

"So you're not going to kill me," I state, surprised how easily he seems to be taking this.

"Not today, my only request is that you apologize to Alice before you go. She's really upset." He says, turning toward Carlisle's office.

I really don't want to listen to Jasper right now, but sadly for me, he has a point. I stop at the top of the stairs, contemplating whether or not I want to face Alice. Jumping out of my window seems like a perfectly good option. But what a said to Alice before was really cruel. I don't want that to be the last thing I say to her before I leave. I go downstairs. Alice is staring at me with big topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry I was shouting at you Alice, but I really do have to go." I say in a quiet voice. Only three people in this house can make me feel guilt like this; her, Carlisle, and Esme.

"I know. I'll miss you Edward." She says, her voice is very quiet and soft.

"I'll miss you to Alice." I say, feeling like my cold dead heart has been torn from my chest. I turn and leave the Cullen house, hoping that I won't need to return.

**A/N: Okay, the chapters are slowly getting longer. Now I've got three songs in this one. And I'm sorry about that I was just feeling musical today. Anyway, the first song is 'Broken – Secondhand Serenade.' The second and third are my own originals 'Only you' and 'Darkness'. So if you hear those on a CD someday you can say you got a sneak peak. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to SM. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Lots of thanks to my beta reader ****99x9RedRoses**

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Thanks for diner Bells," Charlie says handing me his plate as I get up to do the dishes.

"No problem Dad, anything exciting on TV tonight?" I ask. I'm not normally one for long conversations, but I do enjoy talking for a little about stuff that doesn't matter.

"Just a baseball game, not even very good teams," He says. He knows how little I know about baseball; otherwise he might have gone into something about the stats like I hear him and Billy talking about all the time.

"Oh okay." I say turning on the water. The tap isn't that loud and doesn't prevent our conversation.

"So what this I'm hearing about you being with some guy?" Charlie ask, I'm astounded with how quickly new travels in this town.

"I am with some guy, but I don't know how you know that since this happened after school. And I haven't even told anyone yet." I say; keeping my tone light and joking, hoping that he'll follow my lead.

"I heard from Mrs. Stanley. Her daughter, Jessica told her you to have been talking about it. Now who's this boy?" Charlie says, thankfully keeping the same light and joking tone as I.

"Oh yea, Jessica and I were talking about it, but I told her we weren't together yet; which was the truth at the time, but his names Jasper Hale." I say, I was right about Jess being a gossip.

"Oh, Doctor Cullen's boy; when do I get to meet him?" Charlie asks, sounding a lot more like a Dad.

"I don't know; I'll talk to Jasper about it." I say; it really is the truth. Jasper and I don't have a date planned.

"Okay, better be soon though Bells. I want to know who my girl is dating." He says getting up and heading for the living room.

"ASAP Dad," I say, laughing a little. I hear him laugh too.

I finish up the dishes and sit down at the table to try and finish a pre cal assignment that I didn't get done in class. I'm about half way through when the phone rings. Charlie takes it from the other room. I assume its Billy since no one else can make him talk for more than a minute.

"Bells, someone wants to talk to you." Charlie calls from the living room after about five minutes on the phone. I get up and walk into the living room.

"Who is it?" I ask. He just hands me the phone

"Hello?" I say, wondering who's on the other end of the line.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob's excited voice shouts at me. Jake is one of my very old friends from the La Push reservation about forty-five minutes away. His Dad and mine have been best friends for years. I remember going over there a lot during the summers I spent here in Forks to play with him and his sisters.

"Oh, Hey Jake, how are you?" I say, it's been a really long time since I last talk to him.

"I'm good! What about you, happy to be back in Forks?" He asks.

"Yea, water logged as per usual, but I'm not really minding it this time." I say. I always complain about the weather, but lately it really hasn't been bugging me. _I wonder why. _

"Wow, really? That's weird." Jake says, obviously remembering the many times he had to sit through my rants about the weather.

"Yea, but since I'm sticking around this time I guess I'm just coping better." I say; good excuse from the moment.

"Yea, but anyway I was wondering if you would like to come to La push next Saturday? Maybe you could invite a couple friends and I can introduce you to some of mine. The weather is even supposed to be nice; actually sunny for once." Jake says in a big rush. It's obvious he really wants me to come down; and who am I to turn down an offer like that.

"That sound like a lot of fun Jake. I don't really know that many people yet, but I'll be there for sure." I say.

"Sweet! I'll see you soon then!" Jake says, somehow managing to sound even more excited.

"Yep, Talk to you later Jake." I say, smiling with excitement.

"Okay, Later Bells!" Jake says. I pass the phone back to Charlie at his request and he and Billy start to talk again. I go back to the kitchen and finish up my homework.

By the time I finish it's about 10:30. I decide it's about time to get to bed. I get up and put my homework in my bag. I tip toe into the living room and see Charlie passed out on the couch. I quietly cut back through the kitchen to the hall and head up to my room. I grab my bag of toiletries and head to the washroom for a nice warm shower.

I take my time, letting the hot water relax me. Eventually the tank runs dry and the water gets cold. I get out and change into my PJs. I brush my teeth and take off the little bit of make-up I had on.

I go to my room. That stupid window is open again. I walk over and close it. This is really getting annoying; I swear I closed it earlier. I get into bed.

Now for the hard part; I've never been very good at falling asleep. My usual thing is to go over my day. Come to think of it, today has been a very interesting day. Not only did I get asked out by the nicest and most gorgeous guy; I got to reconnect with Jacob, who seems to be very excited that I get to stay in town.

But there was one part of today that wasn't so good. What happened at the beginning of lunch assaults my memory. Also the fear of what I haven't learnt yet; the full extent of the Cullen's dangerous secret. I want to know what Jasper isn't telling me. There's something dangerous about them, but what?

Okay well let's think of it this way. I know they're different, but what's different about them. One, they're all remarkably beautiful; two, Jasper's skin is hard, cold, and very pale; and three, they're eyes, not only are they a very unusual colour of gold but I've seen Edward's eyes go black.

I drift off to sleep slowly; Edward's black eyes continuing to haunt me. Even In my dreams.

_I open my eyes and find myself in the forest. These are the kind of dreams I dread. When I'm in these forests I'm almost always alone, except for whoever is trying to harm me of course. I can run forever; tripping and falling in the endless forests, until whom-ever is after me finds me, catches me, and often kills me._

_Tonight isn't any different. Its dark, the tree branches are like the hand of skeletons scratching along my skin as I pass. The cold is like shards of ice. It is penetrating my skin to the bones, making me tremble intensely; to the point where walking becomes difficult. On top of that, ice cold rain drop fall from the canopy of the trees; quickly drenching me and making the sub zero temperature even worse._

_I sit down against a tree and curl up in a ball; rubbing my arms in an attempt to keep warm. I look up and see a white blur flicker across my field of vision. _

_A vicious, cutting wind whips around the trees. I see another flicker._

"_Ghosts, really? Wow, I must be pretty burnt out if my imagination can't come up with anything better than that." I say, out loud to no one in particular._

"_Ghosts! HA! Don't make me laugh, if you truly knew what we were you would wish it was a ghost." Edward says, his voice deep, almost growling. He walks out of the shadows, moving so fast that his figure blurs._

"_Ed… Edward?" I stutter, partly because of fear and partly because of the cold._

"_Guess what. You should now consider this your worst nightmare." He growls before lunging at me._

I wake up screaming.

**JPOV**

I put down my guitar and look at the clock. It's just about 7:30 am. Bella should be waking up right around now. I smile. I've been working on my song all night; I've been alive 150 years, but I could never even dream of making my music sound as good as Bella's did.

I smile and go upstairs. Esme is in the kitchen reading a cook book. I don't know why she bothers; no one in this family eats.

"Good morning Mom." I say, noticing the happiness in my voice that I haven't heard for a while. I sit down at the breakfast bar.

"It sure sounds like a good morning. What's got you all pepped up?" She asks, looking up from her book to give me a skeptical, but happy, look.

"It is a good morning. Remember that girl I was telling you about, Bella?" I say, I can't help but smile as I say her name. Esme nods.

"While we hung out for a little while after school yesterday and I asked her out." I say, I know I have a dreamy look on my face; Esme smiles.

"That's wonderful dear" Esme says, smiling ear to ear.

"You actually asked her out?" Alice says practically flying down the stairs. She's still a little down about Edward leaving, but at the moment her excitement is overpowering that.

"Yes I did." I say smugly.

"You have a new girlfriend? Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" Carlisle says coming down the stairs too. I thought he'd left already.

"Oh my god! You should be happy you don't see them at school." Emmett says, following right behind Carlisle. Carlisle laughs.

"So just like living here with Rose and yourself." Carlisle says, we all laugh

"Ha ha, very funny." Rosalie says, coming down. She put her arm around Emmett and he does the same.

This is a normal morning; everyone gathering before we leave for school, with one exception.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asks; he got back late from the hospital last night. Apparently no one told him what happened.

"He left." Alice says in a quiet, sad voice.

"What! Why?" Carlisle says, sounding shocked. Everyone looks at me, except Alice, who just stares blankly at the ground.

"When I went to get gas the other day I met Bella. That night Alice and I broke up thanks to a vision she had about me and Bella. The next day at school I ran into Bella again and hung out with her at lunch. That's when I realized she's my mate. Later that night Alice and I decided to just be friends. Then yesterday at lunch Alice had a vision of Edward running across the lunch room and ripping Bella's throat out with the most intense burning in his throat that she'd ever felt. She's a singer for him. So I told him to disappear because I don't want to hurt him for hurting her. He left last night." I explained.

"Oh…" Carlisle says, sounding very upset.

Just then the sun comes out from behind the clouds, glittering off the skin of everyone in the room. At first I smile, because this means a hunting trip. But then I drop my smile realizing that this means I won't be going to school today.

"Yes! Hunting trip!" Emmitt shouts.

"I'll call the school." Carlisle says; it doesn't sound like he would have gone to work today anyway.

"You should call Bella. She'll be expecting you to pick her up." Alice says.

"Yea, I'm on it." I say; I sound almost as upset as Carlisle.

I sit down on the couch and pull out my cell. I dial Bella's number. It only rings once.

"Hello?" Bella answers, just hearing her voice send shivers up my spine.

"Hey there Baby Doll." I say, hearing her giggle.

"Where are you Jasper?" She asks.

"I can't come to school today. On the rare event that it's sunny in Forks my whole family goes hiking." I say, I hear her sigh.

"Oh okay, while I'll see you tomorrow then." she says sounding downright upset.

"Can't wait, love you hon." I say.

"Love you too, bye." She says, I hate the sad tone of her voice.

"Later." I say, hanging up.

I get up and Emmett pats me on the back.

"Ready to go?" He says.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say.

**A/N: Sorry this is taking me so long guys. I just got my computer time cut so I can't write all night anymore. I'll try my best to post as often as possible. Reviews are love!**


	10. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys but this is just an A/N. I will post tomorrow though**

**Hey Everyone,**

**I know it's been an incredibly long time and most of you have probably lost interest in a story that hasn't updated in almost a year. The reason I'm reviewing on my own story is to say that I intend to continue with this story. I just finished re-reading my old work and I really think this story deserves middle and ending sorry to keep everyone waiting. I hope I'll get to post tomorrow night.**

**Also I changed my pen name from skyren23 to Lady Banman because Banman is the last name of my amazing boyfriend, Devon, who, if I may add, is the man whom my Jasper takes after in many ways; minus the southern style that is just too much of a key characteristic of Jasper for me to leave out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Anything related to Twilight. S M is the genius, I'm just a fan girl.**

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Later." He says, sounding almost as upset as I am that he has to get off the phone. I slip my phone back in my pocket realizing that this will be my first day at school without Jasper. Real worry floods my mind as I try to draw up what this day may entitle, without coming up with anything reasonable.

_Oh well, _My brain is trying to tell me. _I guess you'll just have to wait and see. _I tell myself as I grab my truck keys off the kitchen table where I left them two days ago. Since Jasper picked me up yesterday I'm surprised they weren't hiding from me, with my luck, they normally would be. I grab my bag off my hook and head out to my truck

I get in and start it up. It roars to life startling me. After the purr of Jasper's Mercedes my trucks vicious growls could have damaged my eardrums. My truck also seems a lot slower this morning, but as I let that thought pass through my mind it occurs to me that I'm nit-picking an awful lot. Saying I'm just a little disappointed that Jasper Isn't coming to school today is an understatement. I've never liked the idea, or the feeling, of being alone. I think that's one of the many reasons my mom is so worried about how I'm doing here, but thanks to Jasper I'm doing very well. Now I haven't gotten the chance to try doing this on my own yet and I'm a little scared.

"That's perfectly legitimate isn't it?" I ask myself as I pull into the school parking lot. To add insult to injury I have to drive passed the two adjacent, empty parking spots where Jasper and Edward would normally be to get to my spot at the end of this long row of cars. I take the same spot I did on my first day. To my surprise Jessica Stanley is standing there waiting for me. I get out of my truck and close the door behind me, turning to Jessica.

"So anything interesting happen last night?" She asks immediately.

"Well if last night includes yesterday afternoon then yes, interesting is a very good way to describe it." I say, smiling widely; very happy I won't have to be alone, at least not walking to class.

"Come on, details girl! Are you two official now?" She asks, looking as if she's about to burst with excitement.

"Well we drove home and one of my favorite songs, "Broken" by Secondhand Serenade came on the radio. We both started singing along and let me tell you he is an amazing singer. After, we both laughed and he asked if I liked them. I told him they are one of my absolute favorites and he said he likes them to but they're a little too depressing to him, so I told him he probably wouldn't like most of my music then."

"Oh you're a musician?" She asks, interrupting.

"Yea, I've been writing my own music for years and I play guitar. Anyway, he was also surprised that I write. He told me he has just started working on his first original piece and that he's having a little trouble."

"Really, that entire family seems so perfect; it's hard to believe he would have trouble with anything?" She says, it's obvious she believes what she's saying. It kind of makes me want to laugh. Jasper does seem very perfect in a lot of ways. I guess that's why I like little flaws like that.

"Well when I heard the song it sounded perfect so it's not that unusual. So then we had just arrived at my house and," The bell rings cutting me off.

"Oh shit! Wait you have English right now don't you?" She asks as we start walking toward the English building.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I say with a bit of confusion in my voice.

"Because we're in the same class. I thought I had introduced myself to you a couple days ago. I invited you to lunch, remember?" She asks me. I remember being in line for my food when Jasper snuck up behind me but, she's right, before that I was going to eat lunch with her and her friends.

"You're completely right, I'm sorry I totally forgot." I apologize, truly upset for blowing her off.

"Its fine, for that boy, I would have blown myself off too." She says, smiling and echoing my thoughts as we walk into the class room together. I go to try and sit down at my desk but Jessica grabs me.

"Come on, no one sits beside me." She says pulling me to her desk at the back of the room. We sit down just as the teacher walks in.

"That was a little close" I say as he calls the class to order.

The class goes by quickly and I get a chance to finish the story that the bell so rudely interrupted. The bell rings again and Jess and I get up and walk together toward her next class. I start to laugh as we walk up to my next building.

"You know if this is your next class then we get to keep talking." I say when she gives me a look. I think I've been spending so much time with Jasper that I forgot how much fun just chatting with another girl can be.

"You're in pre-cal too; awesome!" She nearly shouts, hugging me.

"Yes I am, and no one sits beside me." I say. I'm really glad I've gotten to know someone else in this class.

"That's sweet but, I'm warning you now, I'm not that good at math." She says, making me laugh.

"Me either. I guess we just have to hope two heads are better than one." I say as we both laugh walking into the building. Just like first, this hour passes in a breeze. The bell rings and we head outside again. This is the first time the sun has come out at all since I got here. It make this town so much brighter and happy, it's just too bad Jasper isn't here.

"Got someone on your mind?" Jessica says as we walk toward her class; this time, not the same one as me.

"Yea, I was just thinking how much happier this place looks when it's actually sunny, and I know I would be a lot happier if he was here." I say, smiling sadly.

"Well I think you're S.O.L there. That entire family goes hiking every time it's sunny, even the doctor." Jess says.

"Yea, oh well I guess." I say.

"Does the Cullens' absence not make you free for lunch?" She asks, smiling a little. I think she can see I'm missing my Jasper.

"Yes it does. Why do you ask?" I say, pretty sure I know what coming next.

"Well any chance you want to take me up on that lunch offer now?" She asks, smiling sweetly at me.

"I think that could be possible," I say smiling back. "Thanks." I hug her before she goes into her building. I hurry to Spanish and almost beat my teacher.

"A little earlier next time please Miss Swan." She says holding the door for me. I nod and quickly take my seat. I like Spanish class so it doesn't feel that long even if I'm alone. This has been a really good morning so far. With the exception of this class I've gotten to spend all day with Jess who actually is really nice. I hope Jasper won't mind her hanging out with us sometimes.

After hanging in a rather easy assignment I go back to my desk. I'm just about to sit when the bell rings. I smile and happily head to the cafeteria to meet up with Jessica. I get into the café and without Jasper here it seems so much more hectic. He does wonders, holding back my anxiety.

"Hey Bella, over here!" Jessica shouts from her table as soon as I grab my food.

"Hey." I say, sitting down. When Jess said her and her friends I didn't realize how many that meant.

"Bella this is Angela, Mike, Eric, and Tyler." Jessica says, gesturing to individuals around the table. Normally it's just me and Jasper so this is a little bit new to me.

"Nice to meet all of you." I say, smiling and trying my best to hide my slight anxiety. Normally groups of new people make me a little nervous but I've gotten used to just dealing with it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." The blonde boy Jess called Mike says winking at me.

"Watch out buddy she's taken!" Jess says told him, looking a little annoyed. It's pretty obvious she likes him.

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" Angela asks, smiling happily. She seems nice.

"Jasper." I say to her, smiling as I think about my Jasper. I hope he's having a good time with his family.

"Jasper Hale, no way!" She says, looking absolutely shocked to my surprise.

"Yea, why is that so shocking?" I ask, smiling. Her reaction makes me want to laugh.

"He's one of the Cullens! I don't think I've ever seen any of them speak to another student before, especially not Jasper!" She explains. I guess it must have something to do with the secrete Jasper didn't tell me yesterday.

"Truthfully I ran into him at the gas station one night. I do mean literally." I say laughing at myself.

"So you fell on your ass and he helped you up. How is romantic?" Tyler says. He doesn't really seem interested in the conversation; he's just got to have input somewhere I guess.

"Shut up Tyler, this is girl talk you wouldn't understand." Jessica tells him, I can't help but to laugh and Angela does the same.

"He seems like the southern gentlemen type to me. I bet he didn't mind being run into at all." Angela says bring the conversation back.

"Nope, not one bit, and you're right he's very much a southern gentleman. He even called me ma'am when he helped me up. I think it's so adorable." I say, it's occurring to me that I'm bragging a little but the girls don't seem to mind. The boys are talking about some baseball thing now anyway.

"Danmit girl you're so lucky. I totally thought that boy was with Alice." Jess says, smacking herself on the forehead.

"He was actually, apparently Alice accused him of cheating on her, when he actually didn't, and broke up with him." I tell them, Angela looks confused.

"But wasn't Alice sitting with you guys yesterday?" She asks.

"Yea she and Jasper cleared it up and decided that they're better off as friends." I say, smiling. I'm really glad to have Alice around to.

"Wow and she so nice to you right away like that. They really must have been unhappy together." Angela says quietly.

"Yea I guess not." I say as the bell rings. The guys are gone almost immediately, only stopping for a moment to wave goodbye.

"Well I guess we'll see you around Bella. It was nice talking to you." Angela says as the three of us get up.

"Yea, you too Angela. I'll try and see if I can come around more often." I say happily.

"Awesome, that would be great. See you in gym Bella." Jessica says as her and Angela head off to class. I hurry to Bio, glad that Edward won't be there today. That's probably the only plus side to the Cullens not being at school. Since I did a lot of the work from this class in Phoenix last semester Bio is really easy. Without Edward there I'm the first one done today's assignment and I celebrate happily by reading a book for the rest of the hour. The bell rings and for once I'm happy to head to gym. I get to class and change, then go to meet Jessica, who's chatting with Mike.

"Hey guys." I say walking up to them.

"Oh, hello again Bella." Mike says, Jess gives me a look that tells me I've interrupted something.

"Hey Bella, would you give us a minute?" Jess asks nicely.

"Yea, sure." I say and go to do a couple laps of the gym like I have seen a couple of the more athletic kids doing. Soon enough Jess waves me back over and I stop beside them just as the teacher brings the class to order.

"We're going to be playing basketball today class. I need teams of five." She says, projecting her voice through the entire gym.

"Well I guess that means we need two." Mike says, looking around and waving at a couple of the other guys who quickly come over and join our team.

"I suggest you guys keep the ball away from me." I say, smiling and laughing at myself.

"Will do." The tall dark haired boy says. Gym goes by without incident; when the ball ends up in my hands the others find a way to get it away from me. I'm just happy I didn't end up passing to the other team. That's one of my most common errors in this sport. The final whistle blows. I'm surprised to say, our team actually managed to win two out of three of our games.

"Good job Bella!" Jess says coming up to me, just a little bit out of breath.

"I stayed away from the ball and no one got hurt, I'd say it wasn't to bad." I agree, happy that for once I didn't hold my team back to badly. I go and get changed. Again I'm the first person out but today I wait for Jessica. I'm not in a rush.

"Aren't you normally gone before I leave?" Jess says, coming out of the change room just as the bell rings.

"I thought I'd wait for you today." I say smiling. Mike comes up behind Jessica while I'm talking and grabs her by the shoulders, making her squeak and jump away from him.

"Oh my God, Mike! You're such a dick!" She shouts, turning around and pushing him.

"Guilty as charged." Mike says, stepping away from her and taking a dramatic bow. I roll my eyes but can't help laughing at my new friends.

"Tisk tisk Mike, that's no way to treat a lady." I say.

"That's right" Jessica says looking very thankful for the back-up.

"My apologies baby." Mike says with one of those stupid grins on his face.

"You'd better be talking to me!" Jess says, again pointing out to Mike that I'm taken.

"Yes honey I was talking to you, don't worry." He says, pulling her in for a hug. She doesn't seem to mind all that much.

"Okay people, I'm locking up." Our teacher says, shoeing us out of the gym. We get going.

"Wow kicked out again, that's two days in a row." Jess says, I assume she's talking to Mike.

"Well not for me." I say, smiling.

"Nope not for you. What do you have planned for tonight Bella?" Jessica asks me.

"Nothing actually. I was probably just going to respond to emails and play with my guitar." I say, telling the honest truth.

"Oh that's boring. Next time there's a sunny day we're going to chill ok?" Jess says, making me smile.

"Yea, definitely." I say happily.

"Great, okay while see you tomorrow. If you can, convince your boy to come and sit with us." Jessica says, heading to her car.

"I'll see what I can do. Later." I say deciding to go to my truck. I know I have a long night ahead of me but I don't mind.

**JPOV**

It's probably close to midnight by the time my family starts to head back. I was thirstier then I realized, but it wasn't until I smelt Emmett's first kill that I realized it. My control has been so much better this week, and I know that's because of Bella. I missed her so much today. Normally I absolutely love these sunny days because they mean hunting but today, for the first time, I didn't need or want to go hunting. I would have much rather just gone to school so I could be with Bella. I can't believe I meet her just three days ago.

"You're sure lost in thought." Alice says, coming up beside me.

"Yea, it's been a really long day." I say, knowing she'll understand.

"Bella had a really good day Jasper. She was actually hanging out with a few of the humans. Oh and she's going to ask if we want to sit with them at lunch tomorrow." Alice tells me, really calming me down. I'm glad Bella wasn't alone today.

"I don't see the harm in sitting with them tomorrow. We did just hunt today." I say, knowing how much of an improvement this will be on my normal capabilities.

"That's great; the girls Bella has befriended really seem to want to meet you. I wonder what Bella said about you." Alice says, I know Bella would say nothing but good about me and Alice. I just hope no one brought up Edward.

"I'm sure Bella mentioned you to Alice. You two seemed to be getting along quite well yesterday, at least when she wasn't mad at you for lying." I say, knowing it bugs her that Bella caught her.

"I still don't understand how she did it. I mean that was a very possible story and I didn't hesitate at all when I said it." Alice says, pouting.

"She just knows when she's being lied to Alice. It's really that simple." I tell her, hoping that will help her figure it out. I had to realize pretty quickly that Bella can tell when people are lying. When she knows someone it's being truthful she isn't afraid to tell them.

"What do you mean? It's not like she has a power, she is only human." Alice says, still confused.

"If it is a power and it's already that strong now I would love to see it fully developed." I say, that would definitely be something.

"Well you better be careful if that's the case Jasper. It's hard to be around humans without lying to them, and there's going to be quite a few tomorrow." Alice says, looking a little worried.

"I can answer most things honestly and I find half truths work for whatever I can't, then I find she can't pick out which part is the lie." I tell her, when we're alone I know that doesn't work but with her friends I don't think she'll drag me over the coals too much.

"Alright but I'm telling you now just be careful." Alice says as we reach the house and go inside.

"I will Alice, don't worry too much." I tell her before I head down to my room. I want to try to add to my song. I know that will keep me occupied for the night.

**EPOV**

_I can't believe this. Why am I doing this again? Do I enjoy torturing myself?_ I ask myself while I stand in Bella's room again. She talks in her sleep and last night she said my name. I'm not sure why still though. It didn't seem to be a good dream and I think that might have been because of me. My family thinks I'm gone, probably pretty far away by now, but I bet since it was sunny today Bella doesn't yet. She'll probably, I hate not being sure, be happy I'm gone. I know I scare her; I can't see it in her eyes when she looks at me.

"Please go away. Edward, please stop. Go away." She says, making me check if she's asleep. My suspicions must be right. Her nightmare is about me. What on earth did Jasper say to make her so terrified of me? I guess that's the million dollar question. Whatever it was it's too bad I didn't think of it first. Then I might have scared her away from him instead. He seems to think he has so much more control when he's with her but he's letting his guard down completely. There's no way in hell Jasper, Jasper of all people, has gained that much control.

"Jasper, you're here. Please make him leave love… I was so scared." She says. She really does make me hate her more whenever she speaks. She trusts him so much, it's pathetic. No one trusts him like that, not even Alice. That's probably the only reason he likes her, because she's giving him something no one else will. It's not like she knows what she's doing. I know this is going to end badly and, when it does, it will expose all of us.

**A/N: I did mean to post this last night but it took me a little longer then I thought to get back into it. I'll try and update again soon. Reviews are love!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_ Like every night I'm running through the woods, this blur that I can barely see moving chasing me. My heart beats a mile a minute and my mouth is so dry it nearly burns. Finally I can't take it any longer, I don't care about whatever is chasing me or the fact that whatever it is most certainly wants to kill me. I just stop and lean against a tree knowing that this thing is going to catch whether I run or not._

_ "Are you tired of running?" He says, finally motionless, standing in front of me. Finally I can see my terrifying pursuer; it's Edward, his eyes as black as the darkest pits of hell._

_ "Edward, what are you doing here?" I say, terror seeping from my voice as he walks toward me._

_ "I'm just out for a midnight snack." He says his velvet voice nothing but a purr. He puts his ice-cold, rock-hard hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the tree in an almost painful manor._

_ "What do you mean? Edward! What are you doing?" I shout as he lean in towards me, almost like he's going to kiss my neck; though I know that is very far from the truth._

_ "I'm just taking a drink; it's what we do." He whisper, his cold breath making me shiver as his lips brush against my neck. For heaven's sake, he's a bloody vampire. That's what Jasper was trying to warn me from, but that means Jasper… My thoughts are put on pause as I feel Edward's teeth on my neck._

_ "Please go away. Edward, please stop. Please go away." I say as a last dish effort to save my life. Just as I finish speaking another blur, which I can only assume is another vampire, rips Edward off me, throwing him into a tree that briskly breaks in half with a loud snap; suddenly peace that can only mean one thing washes over me._

_ "Jasper, you're here. Please make him leave love… I was so scared." I say, my eyes searching for him in the darkness. In seconds his strong, cold arms are around me and he kisses me ever so gently._

_ "Don't worry Darlin' he's leaving. Are you alright?" He says looking over to Edward as he leaves before running his cool fingers over the side of my neck where Edward's teeth had just been._

_ "I'm fine now that you're here love." I say resting my head on his chest and taking a deep breath; breathing in his sweet, comforting scent._

_ "You understand now, don't you Bella?" He says with a sigh. Something tells me he's happy I have._

_ "Yes, I think I do love. You, and your family, you're vampires aren't you?" I say looking up into his calm, golden eyes._

_ "Yes Darlin', we are." He says, looking at me as if he thinks I'm about to run away screaming._

_ "That's cool. My boyfriend is a vampire; hmm, never thought I say that." I say laughing before I stretch up on my tip-toes to kiss him. Jasper kisses me back with a little more passion then I'm used to before smiling happily at me._

I open my eyes looking out at the cloudy day through my open window; yes it's open again. I look over at my clock and see its 7:45 am. I guess I can get up now. The peaceful feeling from my dream is still clinging to me, something tells me that the information I gained last night is the truth.

I think about that as I get dressed. There are three things I know:

One, my boyfriend is a vampire.

Two, his brother truly wants to kill me, specifically me.

Three: I'm safe and at peace when I'm with Jasper, and I love him more than anything else in this world and any other.

This is definitely an interesting situation I've gotten myself in. I really need to talk to Jasper; literally just as I think that I hear the purr of the Mercedes rolling up my driveway. I run to the window and wave at my Jasper, happily smiling down at him. I close the window and hurry down the stairs nearly falling as a reach the bottom. I open the door and he's standing there waiting for me.

"Good morning Darlin'. Did you sleep well?" He asks stepping in and hugging me.

"Umm, yes and no." I say wondering how to explain.

"What do you mean?" He asks, holding me at arm length so he can look into my eyes; he looks worried. I stop to think for a moment.

"Well I had a dream last night and I think I figured out what Edward's problem is, and what you were talking about the other day." I tell him, the surprise in his eyes pretty obvious despite what I think is an attempt to hide it.

"You think you know what that other side of us is?" He says looking me seriously in the eyes. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"It's not another side, that's the part of your words that has bothered me; the lie no offence. I think you've figured out that I just know those types of things. It's what you are… You're a vampire aren't you love?" I ask looking him in the eyes and keeping my arms around him. He seems completely shocked.

"Yes I am, but how on earth did a dream let you figure that out?" He says looking at me like I'm crazy; funny, he just admitted he's a vampire and yet I'm the crazy one.

"Well Edward attacked me and he nearly bit my neck saying he wanted a drink. By the time you saved me I had it figured out." I say, almost laughing at the look on Jass' face. Then he looks at the ground, fear in his eyes.

"Bella, you were attacked by a vampire in your dream just last night, how are you still standing here with your arms around me knowing what I am?" He asks; there is so much hurt and pain in his voice it nearly makes me cry. I put my hand on his chin and make him look at me before I kiss him with all the passion and love I feel, hoping I can't make him understand how much I love him.

"Love, since the moment I met you I have felt nothing but safety, peace, and most importantly love whenever I'm with you. Edward might have attacked me but you saved me and I know you would never hurt me; you'd be lying if you said you think you will I know that." I say strongly with all my passion and trust in my voice. Jasper smiles very happily and kisses me. He seems so overjoyed and I can tell by the way his lips are moving so differently from the way they had the other day that he is relieved.

"Darlin' you have no idea how much that means to me. Your trust is something I'm very proud to have. You're right, I will never hurt you. The way you make me feel is so great that I can finally say that. I have always struggled with my thirst, but since I met you it has become so much easier to handle. Being without you is like torture to me now." He tells me, the relief and happiness in his voice makes me smiles. I'm so glad I've made him this happy by figuring it out.

"I didn't like it to much either love, but why weren't you and your family at school yesterday?" I ask knowing the hiking story is just a story. He laughs.

"We go hunting when it's sunny out. We can't be seen in the sun, I'll show you why sometime." Jasper says, but one of his words catches me off guard. Hunting, he's a vampire which means he drinks blood, just like Edward tried to in my dream. Does that mean Jasper is killing people? I think he sees my fear.

"What do you mean by hunting love, do you… kill people?" I ask, the words almost hurt as I say them and I see Jasper's shock.

"Oh no Darlin' you've got it all wrong. We don't hunt humans, that's what makes us different. My family only hunts animals." He explains quickly, searching my eyes for a sign of some sort. His words calm me; people hunt animals all the time. That's not bad at all.

"Okay, I'm glad I was wrong." I say smiling up at him. He seems happy that I'm again perfectly fine with the idea of having a vampire for a boyfriend.

"So we're alright then?" He asks looking me in the eyes. I kiss him again.

"Yes, but we won't be if we don't get to school soon." I say realizing it's already 8:20 am. Jasper just smiles.

"I wouldn't worry about that." He says with a smile that makes me wonder how fast his little toy can go.

**JPOV**

I sit in class wondering just how things have gone so perfectly. My Bella has figured out that I'm a vampire and she's perfectly fine with it. She still trust me somehow because her little super-power tells her that I'm not capable of hurting her, and what feels even better is that I know I won't. I get up and out of my desk just as the bell rings and I'm outside of Bella's class in just a second. She's the first one out of class and she smiles when she sees me. I wonder if she actually might beat me out of these days.

"Hello Darlin'." I say taking her hand as we head toward the café.

"Hey love. I wanted to ask you something?" She says scanning people, making me wonder who she's looking for.

"What is it?" I ask curious. She smiles and I think she is completely adorable.

"My friend Jessica invited us to eat lunch with her and her friends, would that be alright with you?" She asks, I realize that she's trying to make sure I'd be comfortable; I could almost laugh.

"Of course baby," I say smiling. "That sounds like a lot of fun." We walk into the café and her friend waves at us from her table.

"Thank-you love." She says before grabbing her lunch. I grab a slice of pizza knowing that it would look strange if I didn't have anything in front of all these kids. I pay ahead of Bella and I pay for her as well. She gives me a look but doesn't complain as we go to sit with her friends.

"Hey Bella, and Jasper." The one who waved us over says, looking at me the way most normal humans do when they meet one of us.

"Hey Jess. Love this is Angela, Eric, Mike, and Tyler." Bella says gesturing at each of her friends in-turn as we sit down.

"Nice you meet you all." I say ducking my head a little before remembering I'm not in Texas. Bella looks at me happily probably realizing I didn't mean to do that.

"That's one heck of an accent you've got there Cullen." The guy Bella called Mike says, I feel jealousy coming from him.

"It's Jasper Hale actually, and yes I know I have an accent. I lived in Texas before I was adopted." I say, realizing this is probable the most into detail I've ever gone into my human story; I could almost laugh at myself.

"It's really cute." Jessica says, I know I would blush if I could.

"Hey, mine!" Bella says jokingly, putting her arms around me. Jess puts up her hands in surrender, earning a laugh from everyone at the table.

"I can't believe you two would throw a party without inviting me." Alice says skipping up to our table. I watch as all the guys attention goes right to her.

"Well of course you're invited honey." The boy Eric says grabbing a chair from an empty table beside us.

"I think we need a bigger table." Angela says. She's the shy type and both Alice and I are intimidating her. I try to make her feel a little more comfortable. Alice laughs and sits down on the other side of Bella. Bella takes one second to look over at my family's table and seems surprised.

"Is your brother sick again today?" She asks looking at me, relieved that Edward isn't here.

"No he's actually gone out of town for a little while." I say knowing I'll have to explain the lie later; her look tells me the same thing.

"Oh okay, well I guess he won't need his bio notes then." She says, dismissing the topic.

"Oh god, I could never miss a bio class. I'd be lost in a day." Angela says making everyone laugh. I'm happy she's relaxed a little bit.

"I think he'll be alright." Alice says, playing along now that I've given them a story.

"So why are your other sister and brother sitting all by themselves over there?" Tyler says although I'm pretty sure, like the other boy, he's just being nosey.

"I'm rather sure they're just enjoying there alone time. It's hard to come by at home." Alice says bring them back to our table and probably some alone time with her. I'd feel sorry for them if either of them they anything with her.

"Speaking of alone time," Bella says, "can I steal you for a little while love?" looking into my eyes. I guess her questions don't want to wait until later.

"Sure, if you'll excuse us." I say getting up and helping Bella up after me. We've got about half an hour until the bell rings. I put my arm around her as we walk out of the café and sadly I'm satisfied with the jealous stares I see. Bella is mine. We get out of the café and start heading toward the forest again. Bella start as soon as we are away from the students.

"Where is Edward really?" She asks right away, it's obvious the idea of not knowing where he is worries her.

"He's gone baby, don't worry." I tell her simply. None of us actually know where he is so gone has to be the best I can do. She doesn't look satisfied.

"Gone where Jasper? I'm sorry, I may have no problem with what you are but I'm not going to lie, I'm terrified of him. Trust is everything with me love and I'd trust you with my life but I wouldn't space a shred of trust for him; he scares me to death." She says, I guess I misunderstood her trust for me as a trust for vampires in general, she seemed fine with Alice, but I guess after her dream and Edward's past behavior I shouldn't be surprised that not knowing where he is would really worry her.

"Baby it's alright. Edward left our family because he thought it would be easier for him. I told you he is more dangerous to you and I said that for a reason. You're what we call a singer to him. Your blood appeals to him like no one else's. It was very hard for him to be near you and he was extremely jealous of me because being with you actually relieves my thirst. We assume he's going to Denali to stay with another coven that only drinks animal blood. The only other coven like us; we call them our cousins." I explain, watching her as she finally makes sense of my cryptic words from the other day.

"How do you know he's not going to like sneak into my house and kill me or something like that?" She asks a little hysteric; though I'll admit she has good reason.

"I promise you I will never let anything like that happen to you Darlin'. The guy might be like a brother to me but I'm not against ripping his head off if he hurts you." She looks at me like I'm crazy; I smile. "Bella I'm not going to lie to you, over this past week Edward has really gotten under my skin. I'm pissed, and the fact that he has you this terrified doesn't help anything. I'm sorry if my words scared you but I'm just being honest. I love you and I will do anything to protect you." I say as we get to the edge of the forest. She's looking at the ground, it looks like she contemplating my words. Then suddenly she jumps at me putting her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jass. I know this shouldn't surprise me as much as it does. I've just had a heck of a lot to take in today. I know you love me and I can tell you're very much serious about doing anything to protect me, and although that worries me I will admit it does make me feel a lot better." She says and hearing that help me calm down, but a more human part of my mind notices her warm breath on my neck, a very sensitive spot on my body my I add.

"I'm glad. I'll keep you safe baby; I promise." I say, she just nods before kissing my neck gently, making me tremble.

"Love what's up with your neck?" She asks leaning back to more closely examine the skin on the side of my neck; it scares me that she's noticed them so soon but this would have been a lot harder to explain before she found out our little secret.

"I assume you're referring to my scars?" I ask since it's probable not occurring to her the that's what they are. She puts her hand on the side of my neck and looks me in the eyes, hers filled with worry and concern.

"What happened to you love?" She asks, real worry seeping for her voice.

"Well Darlin' I didn't have the same, delicate upbringing as my other siblings; not that you know what that is. Other then Alice everyone else in my family was changed and raised by Carlisle. I on the other hand didn't get that pleasure. I have to explain something to you before I can help you understand what happened to me."

"Vampires are immortal, but there are places in this world where our lives span weeks rather than centuries. Imagine for me a map of let's say Mexico; now imagine every human life as a red dot. In the south, Mexico and some of South America, vampires have been at war for centuries."

"What are they fighting for?" She asks while I pause to take a breath.

"Well remember that map? They're fighting to control the thickest red. See it occurred to a vampire one day that if they were the only vampire in say Mexico city then they could feed two or three times a night without detection, so vampires started fighting for them."

"One vampire named Benito came up with an idea that changed the war completely. You see, our kind are very strong when they are first made. Benito got the idea to create an army of newborns, that's what we call newly made vampires. The first anyone heard of him he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later he took on a much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico; and he one. The newborns were nearly unstoppable, but they were impossible to control. They'd turn on each other as easily as the enemy you point them at. He had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost."

"The vampires in southern Mexico did the only thing they could think of; they made armies of their own. All hell very literally broke loose. We immortals have our histories too and this particular war will never be forgotten, although it wasn't a good time to be a human in Mexico either."

"When human deaths reached epidemic proportions the Volturi, what I would called the royal family of vampires and the peacekeepers, finally stepped in. They all came together and destroyed every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, fighting for the prize; Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, before moving on to the rest."

"Anyone who was found with newborns was executed immediately, and since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time. I spoke with someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened." I shudder a little bit. Bella put her hand on my arm. Funny how I'm telling her such a terrible story about the creatures she just learned existed and has total right to be terrified of and yet she's comforting me. I put my hand on hers.

"When the Volturi went back to Volterra the survivors were quick to stack their claims in the south. There were many vendettas and it didn't take long before the covens were disputing again. The idea of newborns was already there, but the Volturi were not forgotten; the southern covens were more careful this time. The human to be changed were selected with more care and given more training; for the most part the other humans remained oblivious. The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then the Volturi would return and clean out the city, but they let the careful ones continue."

"That's how you were changed love?" Bella asks, looking so worried. I kiss her and put my hand on her cheek.

"Yes it is baby, but you don't need to look so worried. It was a long time ago and I think it's rather clear I survived." I say, looking her in the eyes and projecting calmness.

"Love, it's just upsetting you me that you ever had to go through something that terrible." She says, rather unaffected by my calm.

"And you can stop doing that by the way." She adds shocking me. I stop looking at her like a deer in headlights and making her laugh.

"What do you mean? Stop what?" I ask still very confused.

"Well there's no one else here and I've noticed it before. An emotion that is out of place and not mine invading my body. You do it by accident sometimes and I just enjoy knowing how you feel then but sometimes you purposely try to change my mood like that I don't really like it." She explains looking at me knowingly. I think I'm caught.

"You know that's impressive baby. I've never met a human who can tell what I'm doing; most vampires wouldn't know that was me either." I tell her still very surprised.

"I just have a good intuition, I thought you'd figured that out. And I might ask exactly how many humans you actually spent an amount of time talking to?" She asks again putting me in a corner. My socializing with humans is pretty rare.

"I could probably count on one finger." I tell her making her laugh. "I'm sorry upset you baby. I didn't mean any harm or invasion by it." I say more seriously and very sincerely, knowing she'll know.

"It's all right love. I know you didn't mean to. I'm sure you had no idea that I even realized it was you." She says smiling at me. I shake my head no just so she can be sure. She kisses me and I happily put me arms around me, pulling her little body as close to mine as I can while still being gentle. She puts her arms around my neck and weaves her fingers into my hair; I love the feeling. We kiss until we're both breathless and yet I'm still just a little upset when she pulls away.

"I love you." I say as I look into those beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too Jass, but sadly I think we'd better start heading to class. I do want to hear the rest of your story later though." She says stepping back and starting to walk toward the school.

"After school Darlin'." I say, putting my arm around her as we walk.

"Promise?" She asks looking up at me.

"Promise." I say sincerely. Happy to know that my Bella is so interested in me and my, rather upsetting, story.

**A/N: Sorry this one took me so long. I went on vacation and I didn't have any computer access.  
>Yes most of Jasper's story is either paraphrased or quotes for Eclipse and completely the work of Stephenie Meyer but I wanted to get it right. I really do hope to get the next chapter up much sooner. <strong>**Reviews are love!**


End file.
